The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Users often need to locate places of lodging while traveling. For example, a user may need to locate a hotel while driving between cities or across the country. Current techniques for searching for places of lodging may comprise searching around a specified point and presenting the places that are determined to be within a particular radius from the specified point. Such a technique serves the interests of a stationary user quite well because one of his or her primary criteria for selecting a point of interest would be the distance of the place of lodging from a point of interest he wishes to be near.
However, when a user is traveling, especially when on a long journey, the traveling user's criteria for selecting a lodging place are quite different than a user that is stationary at a particular point. Techniques for searching for places of lodging along a route that take into account the needs of a traveling user are needed. Techniques for displaying the search result information in a manner that enables the user to the easily select the place of lodging are also needed.